Close to Heaven
by Benda
Summary: AU fic, Ken has been in love with the same person all his life, but this person has never really noticed him. Maybe distance will be the cure, but what happens when he returns? Will he be noticed, or will he find another. Wow Bad Summary, Basically its a


I've been in a fanfic rut lately, but I think I'm getting back into it now. But yeah, here's my latest story!

Summary: (might want to read) Okay so the basis of this story is mine. I'm totally basing this story off of Sabrina, which is an amazing movie. But anywho, Ran and Yoji and Ken just totally reminded me of the characters so I couldn't help myself. So yeah…lets see. Ken is the Gardeners son, who is in love with one of the sons of the people his father works for. And uhh yeah.

Warning: Shonen-ai. Its going to be pretty tame, just really fluffy.

Pairings: YojiXKen, RanXKen, YojiXOmi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or Sabrina, so don't sue me!

Close to Heaven

Chp 1 Langston Party

Once upon a time on the north shore of long island, some 30 miles from New York there lived a small boy on a large estate. The estate was very large indeed and had many servants. There was a chauffeur to take care of the many cars, and to drive when in need. There was a boatman to take care of the boats, to put them in the water in spring and scrape their bottoms in the winter. There were specialists to take care of the grounds; the outdoor tennis court and the indoor tennis court, the outdoor swimming pool and the indoor swimming pool. And there was a man of no particular title who took care of a small pool in the garden for a gold fish named George. Also on the estate there was a gardener by the name of Hidaka, who had been imported from Japan years ago together with a cherry blossom tree. He was tender like the flowers he took care of, and he had son by the name of Ken.

It was the eve of the annual 6-meter yacht races, and, as had been traditional on Long Island for the past 30 years, the Langstons were giving a party. It never rained on the night of the Langston party. The Langstons wouldn't have stood for it. There were four Langstons in all, father, mother, and two sons. James and Wendy Langston were married in 1906, and among their many wedding presents was the town house in New York and this estate for weekends. The town house had since been converted into Saks Fifth Avenue. Ran Langston, the elder son, graduated from Yale, where his classmates voted him the man most likely to leave his alma mater $50 million. His brother, Yoji, went through several of the best eastern colleges for short periods of time and through several marriages for even shorter periods of time. He is now a successful six-goal polo player and is listed on Ran's tax return as a $600 deduction. (1)

Life was pleasant among the Langstons, for this was as close to heaven as one could get on Long Island. (2)

Ken watched the social celebrities mingle about, chatting about everything and nothing. This was a world he watched from the outside, never joining in, always observing. Every year it was the same, he would perch in the same tree and look down upon the party.

"Ken, get down from there." Ken looks down at his father and sighs.

"Father who is that girl Yoji is dancing with?"

"Whight, Kristen Whight, Daughter of a CEO from the National Bank I believe."

Ken watches the blonde dance with the giggling girl for a few more moments. "She giggles to much, I hate people who giggle to much."

"You hate anyone who dances with Yoji. Ken isn't it time you've gotten over this? Over him? Besides you're leaving for Italy in the morning. Maybe then you'll be far enough to get over him." His father helps him down the tree and hands him his shoes. "It's time to come in now."

"I'll be there in a moment." His father sends him a knowing look before leaving. Ken watches his father as he walks off, before turning his attention to his unrequited love once again.

The said blonde leans down to the girl and whispers softly into her ear, in turn she giggles. Ken rolls his eyes. He knew this act; he had seen it many times before. First the girl would leave, as if on cue the girl nods to the millionaire before leaving. Then Yoji would go to the bartender and pick a bottle of Champaign before grabbing two wineglasses. Ken watches as the blonde places each glass in a back pocket. Ken wasn't sure why he would put the glasses in his pockets and if it was the wisest idea, but it always seemed to work with Yoji. Then the blonde would make his way to the orchestra and request 'isn't it romantic?'. Ken watches silently as the blonde nods to the band before leaving the party, Champaign in hand. Taking a deep breath he steps out in front of the blonde as he's walking by "ken's tree".

The blonde looks startled at first but then smiles. "It's just you Ken, I thought it might've been somebody else." With another smile the blonde continues a mission of the heart on his mind.

"No it's nobody." Ken mumbles quietly to himself. He never had the courage to talk to Yoji, the man was just too beautiful and it was quite intimidating to Ken.

Ken follows the blonde as quietly as humanly possible. As tradition, the blonde makes his way to the indoor tennis court. Ken sighs silently before creeping up to the windows, looking in on the match played with out rackets. He swiftly squeezes his eyes shut, trying ignore the pain throbbing in his heart. Every time it was the same, and every time it broke his heart.

He runs back to his house, not looking back on the heartbreaking scene played out in front of him. Ken lived in a small apartment like building next to the gardens, his room below that of his love. Ken spent many nights looking out his window and watching the blonde.

"Ken." Ken stops as he passes his fathers room. "Make sure not to forget your passport."

"Yes father."

"We leave at ten tomorrow, and the boat leaves at noon, so be ready."

"I will father." He says quietly.

"Goodnight Ken."

"Goodnight father." Ken turns to go to his own room.

"Oh and Ken… try not to worry so much, tomorrow you start a new life. And who knows maybe you'll meet someone in Italy who is far better than Yoji."

Ken blinks back his tears, "Of course father."

"Ken I know it hurts, but you'll move on."

"I'm sure I will father." He lets the white lie roll off his tongue.

"Ken, don't reach for the moon."

With that he walks into his room, letting the tears fall from his eyes. He walks over to his desk and sits in the chair before it. He spends a few minutes in silence, every once in a while he looks to his luggage on his bed, then returns his gaze to no where in particular. Hesitantly he grabs a piece of paper and a pen, after another moment of thought he begins to write.

__

"Father

Forgive me for what I am about to do.

Goodbye,

Ken"

I know Yoji is older than Ran, but in this fic its reversed for story purposes. Yes this beginning part is completely taken from Sabrina, I only changed a few of the lines. 

Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm kind of sick and I'm trying to clean up cause my boyfriend is coming to visit me, so my time is kind of limited. But I'll make the next chapter longer I promise!

Please Read and review. I'll update soon.


End file.
